


just been going on

by hunk



Series: Please Just Kiss 2017 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunk/pseuds/hunk
Summary: #19: red.Yerim coughs out some smoke. She still isn’t used to all this, cigarettes and pot or whatever. It’s the summerexperiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for #19: red. it was going to be longer but i'm running out of time for everything ever so this is pretty short

_ June _

  
  


“You’re not looking.”

 

“Sure I am.” Sooyoung’s eyes are closed, actually. They both know this.  _ Yerim’s  _ eyes aren’t, so she can  _ see _ . Sooyoung grabs blindly up for Yerim’s hands, and she feels Yerim blowing resentfully in her face.

 

“C’mon,” Sooyoung tries, “Listen. Babe.” She knows Yerim never resists petnames.

 

“You’re a dirty player,” Yerim tells her, before huffing and lying down next to her. “Okay.” She wriggles in place a little. “Bet you’re gonna tell me to close my eyes next.”

 

“Close your eyes,” Sooyoung tells her, agreeably.

 

Their shoulders are touching. Sooyoung can tell Yerim’s closed her eyes when her shoulder sags a bit further against Sooyoung’s.

 

“Now look around,” Sooyoung says. “Just, under your eyelids.”

 

“It’s all red,” Yerim says, after a while. She sounds quiet. “A little orange, but mostly red.”

 

A breeze from the east rustles through the backyard, and some hair splay over Sooyoung’s face. It smells of Yerim’s chocolate shampoo. Slowly, Sooyoung raises her hand and touches it, feels the soft, lazy curls.

 

“Stop pulling my hair,” Yerim mumbles. Sooyoung feels something just miss her, hears Yerim curse. “I was gonna jab you but I got soil.”

 

“Good,” Sooyoung grins, carefully pushing Yerim’s hair away and clasping her hands over her stomach.

 

It’s all red.

 

A little orange, but mostly red.

 

Yerim turns around suddenly, and Sooyoung’s mouth is ready for her when she leans in, warm bodies against each other.

  
  
  
  


_ August _

 

“You realize this is a shitty party?” Yerim coughs out some smoke. She still isn’t used to all this, cigarettes and pot or whatever. It’s the summer  _ experiment _ .

 

Sooyoung leans back on her palms, waits for her to continue. It’s a shitty party, but they’re going anyway. Even if Yerim doesn’t want to, Yerim still wants to.

 

“Like.” Yerim waves her hands around, frowning. “Shitty. All the jocks are coming. Various bitter straights.”

 

“Bitter straight ensemble,” Sooyoung agrees, letting her head bump against the wall. She squeezes her shoulders and sighs. “What’re you wearing?”

 

Yerim grunts. “Hadn’t even finished yet.” She means the rant.

 

“C’mon,” Sooyoung wheedles, “Wanna know what my princess is gonna wear to the shitty party. That she is gracing. With her, y’know, sparkling presence.”

 

Yerim giggles through her smoke and almost chokes. “Oh,” she says, catching her breath. “Fuck you. It’s a surprise.”

 

Sooyoung hums, changes position so she’s lying on the floor with her legs up against the wall instead. “Gimme something,” she says, arms reaching for Yerim’s feet. “Come  _ on _ .”

 

“Is this what our relationship is to you?” Standing up, Yerim pokes Sooyoung’s palm with her big toe. “Some kinda twenty four seven booty call?”

 

“Booty call,” Sooyoung nods, a hum in her throat. “Heart-booty call. With feelings.” She pauses. “Wait. Heart. Booty. Is that, like, boobs?”

 

Yerim stumbles, spluttering, banging against the wall. “Nothing for you! Nothing for you ever! I’m not even going to the party anymore!”

 

“Babe,” Sooyoung calls out, and gets the bathroom door slamming in the distance for her efforts.

 

She’s considering falling asleep, since she’s sleepy and there’s nothing really to do if Yerim isn’t around and anyway they had nothing planned for the day and she isn’t even hungry from boredom. It’s like not even her stomach has the effort to call for more entrées into the void today.

 

Then she hears Yerim’s footsteps coming across the hall, and turns around with interest, head on her arm.

 

Yerim’s in the doorway, small smile on her face. “Well,” she says. “Here you go.”

 

She’s wearing a three-quarter length dress with slits up the side to her thighs, glitter catching the afternoon sunlight. “Bought it last month.” It’s red, fits her so well it makes Sooyoung get a strange lump in her throat for no reason. There’s some sequins somewhere on there, probably, because they reflect little prisms over the walls. She’d been trying to make fishtail braids in the bathroom, and given up halfway. Sooyoung can see the malformed braids as she stands up, very aware of how her knees creak unattractively.

 

“What a grandma,” Yerim snickers.

 

“Shut up,” Sooyoung mumbles, walking towards her, then. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“I know,” Yerim grins up at her, lifting her arms up, shimmying closer. Like a vision. “C’mon, hot stuff.”

 

“Booty call?” Sooyoung mumbles, before kissing her on her lipglossed mouth.


End file.
